Antes del sí
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: El día antes de la boda de Hikari, ella y Taichi charlan. (No es incesto)


**Antes del sí.**

- ¿Tienes todo listo, Hikari? -

- Eso creo: Algo nuevo es mi vestido, algo viejo son los aretes de la abuela. Algo prestado son los broches de Mimi, y algo azul el zafiro del anillo y el liguero. -

- ¿Entonces lo tienes todo? -

- Eso creo. Simplemente hace falta que sea mañana. -

- ... -

- ¿Pasa algo, Tai? -

- No. -

- Siempre has sido pésimo mintiendo, querido hermano. ¿Qué te sucede? -

- Je. Bueno. Esto, en general. -

- ... ¿no vas a volver con el tema de como es que Wallace no es suficientemente bueno para mi, verdad? -

- ¡No es suficientemente bueno para ti! Nadie lo es, pero menos un americano que te va a robar y a alejar no sólo de la ciudad, ni del país, sino del _ continente_. -

- No me va a robar. Nos amamos. No puede dejar su trabajo en América por lo pronto, y yo necesito practica con el inglés para la maestría. -

- Si tu lo dices, Hikari, pero llevarse a la hermana de uno a otro continente en mi libro es secuestro, aunque ella consienta. Pero no, no era de eso de lo que hablaba. -

- ¿Entonces? -

- De ti. A un día de casarte. _Embarazada_. ¿Puedo matar a tu prometido por eso? -

- No, Tai, por onceava vez en el día. Momento... ¿entonces lo que te pasa es Síndrome del Hermano Mayor? -

- ... no... -

- ¡Un puchero! ¡No te veía hacer puchero desde que Takeru y yo les dijimos a ti y a Yamato que no estábamos interesados en salir juntos! -

- No entiendo porqué no. Es un chico estupendo, inteligente, amable, simpático, dulce, bien parecido... -

- Y gay. Muy enamorado de Daisuke, si me permites recordar. -

- ¿Te importa algo así a la hora de querer a alguien, Hikari? ¡Y Daisuke te adora! ¡Hubieran podido ser muy felices los tres! -

- No. Por eso es que adoro a Takeru, y es por eso que será por siempre mi mejor amigo, pero hubiera sido muy raro al momento de intentar tener familia. Y no me gusta violar el onceavo mandamiento: No Interferirás En Asuntos Románticos. -

- Pffft. Ese mandamiento debería quitarse. Además, el que él sean gay no es impedimento. ¡Siempre existe la inseminación artificial! Y no tendría que matar a ninguno de los dos, como tarde o temprano tendré que hacerlo con tu novio. -

- Doceava vez: No, Tai. -

- ¡Pero es que no debía ponerte una sola mano encima! -

- Las manos no son lo que causan embarazos, Tai. Créeme. -

- Ew. Te creo. Ew. -

- ... -

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me ves así? -

- Definitivamente es Síndrome del Hermano Mayor. -

- ¡No lo es! Oh bueno... en parte, pero no... es más bien... ¿qué pasa? Pusiste cara de sorpresa. -

- El bebé se movió, es todo. Dio una patada. -

- ¿En serio? -

- Sí. Creo que será tan bueno como su tío Taichi en el fútbol. ¿Quieres sentir? -

- ... bueno... -

- ... -

- ... -

- ... -

- ... je... wow... -

- ¿Lo sentiste? -

- Je, sí... wow. No puedo creer que haya una personita dentro tuyo, Hikari-chan... -

- Simplemente te ha tomado cinco meses aceptar este hecho, Tai. -

- Ew. No me recuerdes. Simplemente por eso debí de haberlo matado. -

- Treceava vez. Pero entonces no serías el tío favorito de tu sobrino. Matar al padre de uno no es muy lindo.-

- Uno: Si el padre se lo merece, es lindo. Dos: Legalmente voy a ser el único tío favorito: Wallace no tiene hermanos. Y tres: ¡¿sobrino?! ¡Pensé que Wallace no quería saber el sexo del bebé! -

- No quiere. Digamos que tengo un presentimiento. -

- Y el que Jyou sea doctor no ayuda en nada, ¿verdad? -

- ... puede que le haya pedido un poco de ayuda. -

- ¿Voy a tener un sobrino? Je... -

- ¿Tai? ¿Te pasa algo? -

- No, no, es sólo... -

- ... ¿estás llorando...? Oh, hermano... -

- No, no, es que... bueno... mi hermanita bebé va a tener un bebé... y se va a casar... y se va a ir del país... y voy a ser _tío_... je, estoy siendo un sentimental. -

- ... T-Tai... -

- ¡No, no, nada de llorar, Hikari Yagami! Le afecta al bebé, y se te hincharán los ojos y ya vas a llorar bastante mañana. Sora dice que ella y Mimi compraron pañuelos desechables al por mayor. -

- Les creo. -

- Eso es mejor... esa linda sonrisa... mírate nada más, graduada en pedagogía, a menos de veinticuatro horas de casarte, futura mamá... ¿cuándo creciste tanto? -

- En alguna época entre el año y los veintitrés, yo creo. -

- Chica lista. -

- ¿Y cuándo te vas a casar tú, Tai? Keiko y tú llevan ya años saliendo. -

- No empieces tú también. ¡No es mi culpa que a todos ustedes les haya dado por casarse! Keiko y yo estamos muy contentos como estamos. Yamato ya dijo que quiere ser padrino, maldito el momento en que le dije que Keiko era católica. Además, sigo viajando mucho por lo pronto. Tuve que pedir vacaciones toda esta semana para la boda de mi hermanita consentida. -

- Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que soy tu única hermana. ¿A dónde te envían? -

- Hay un caso en Suramérica de abuso, por lo que estaré ahí unas semanas, y luego de regreso acá. -

- Lo bueno de que la ONU esté en Nueva York es que no vas a tener excusa para visitarnos a Wallace, a tu sobrino y a mi. -

- ¿Ya tienes pensados nombres? -

- Algunos, pero tengo que arreglarlos de tal forma que él no note la tendencia hacia nombres masculinos. -

- Y pensar que de pequeña todos te consideraban angelical... -

- Eso es una enorme ventaja, ¿no crees? -

- ¿No es algo hipócrita casarse por la iglesia de blanco con cinco meses de em...? ¡AUCH! ¡Me pisaste! -

- ¿En serio? No me di cuenta... -

- ... ajá, claro, y yo me chupo el dedo. Bien, ahora, lo realmente importante. Hikari Yagami. -

- ¿Sí?-

- ... ¿segura que no puedo matar a Wallace? ¿Sólo un poquito? ¡Es mi deber como hermano mayor! -

- Catorceava vez. No, Tai. Mejor dime, ¿te gusta el vestido? -

- Hermoso, Sora se esmeró definitivamente. ¿De qué color van las damas de compañía? -

- Mimi y yo queríamos rosa, pero Sora dijo que no se iba a vestir de rosa, y Miyako dijo que con siete meses de embarazo vestida de rosa iba a parecer parte del betún del pastel, y como está bastante sensible, decidimos que sería mejor que fueran de celeste. -

- Nunca me alegro tanto que nosotros nos libremos simplemente con tuxedo negro como en las bodas. -

- ¡Pero Tai! ¡Te verías lindo con vestido y zapatillas! ¡Como Hyde! -

- Aléjate de mi, glam-fan... -

- Aguafiestas. -

- ... -

- ¿Qué? -

- ¿Eres feliz, Hikari? -

- ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? ¡Claro que soy feliz! Me voy a casar con el hombre que amo, va a estar mi familia, mis amigos... en unos cuántos meses voy a ser padre, estoy convenciendo a mi hermano que no mate a mi futuro esposo... ¿qué más podría pedir? -

- ... de acuerdo. -

- ¿De acuerdo, qué? -

- De acuerdo, me convenciste. No mataré a Wallace, aunque se lo merece. Incluso, si te hace feliz, lo perdonaré. -

- ¡Que magnánimo de tu parte! -

- Yo lo sé, yo lo sé. Heey... ¿y ese beso? -

- Por ser mi hermano mayor. Y por todo. -

- Je... ahora, ve a dormir, es tarde y te espera un largo día mañana. -

- Estoy demasiado nerviosa. No creo poder dormir. -

- ¿Qué harías sin mi? Ve a acostarte, yo te preparo algo de chocolate caliente y luego te cuento un cuento. Remedio infalible contra el insomnio desde que tenías dos años. -

- ... gracias. -

- No tienes que agradecerlo, es mi deber como tu hermano mayor.-


End file.
